AUN SIN BUSCARTE
by KRYSTI BLACK
Summary: Mi vida era perfecta tenia todo lo que alguien podría desear y mas… hasta que lo conocí… Jacob Black trastorno mi mundo y junto con el descubrí q mi perfecta vida era una mentira pero todo valió la pena por que aun sin buscarlo el hizo que descubriera
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Mi nombre es reneesme carlie cullen swan y soy la persona con mas amor sobre la tierra bueno con la familia que tengo es fácil ser feliz.

Mis padres Edward y Isabella son los mejores del mundo me llenan de amor al igual que el resto de mi familia era feliz o al menos eso creí nunca me hizo falta nada tenia a mi mejor amiga diane y somos tan unidas como si fuéramos hermanas a mis 17 años era la persona mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra

Hasta hoy q lo conocí a El….


	2. EL CHICO NUEVO

**CAPITULO 1 EL CHICO NUEVO**

Ness levántate ya – decía mi mama recargada en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto con una gran sonrisa en los labios –hay otra ratito- dije cubriendo el rostro con mi sabana –ness- volvió a decir mi madre- ya voy-le dije levante de mi cama y dirigiéndome directo a la ducha hoy no tenia ganas de ir al instituto no se algo me decía que seria bueno pero a la vez no probablemente me estoy volviendo algo loquita

Me vestí no tenia ánimos de arreglarme así que opte por unos jeans un blusa de tirantes azul, tenis y el cabello bueno no podía ser mucho por el así q baje a desayunar

Mi mama me esperaba con el desayuno Y mi papa tan guapo como siempre mi ídolo bueno era el mejor fui muy afortunada de que fuera mi papa los salude con un beso y me dispuse a desayunar

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y el timbre sonó apostaría mi mesada a que era diane y si su voz la delato

Buenos días bell - le decía a mama con ese timbre de voz tan característico de ella cuando esta contenta

Buenos días dian - dijo mi mama con una sonrisa mientras la dejaba entrar a la casa

Hola edi como va el trabajo – saludo dian a mi papa con una mueca picara ya que sabia que a el le molestaba q lo llamaran así pero con ella ya ni se molestaba en pedirle q no le hiciera siempre se mostro paciente con ella -bien dian y a ti como te va

Perfectoooo – decía ella con una sonrisa y llego hasta mi - Q traes puesto por dios si tu tia alice te ve vestida así t mata – me dijo mirando con detenimiento mi atuendo con una cara de no te puedo creer q andes vestida así por la vida - Hoy no dian no tengo ánimos

Bueno ok como quieras- me dijo en tono algo molesto ella vestía una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa color café claro y su ya habitual cola de caballo.

Apúrate para q nos vallamos no quiere llegar tarde- me dijo en tono serio estaba disgustada ahhh

Ok -me termine mi desayuno y me aliste para irme- nos vamos ma luego nos vemos bye pa- les dije con mi mejor sonrisa

Suerte cariño q tengas un buen dia- dijo mi mama desde la cocina

Si mama grax- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

Suerte hermosa para ti también diane pórtense bien – dijo papa desde es sofá done leía el periódico

Claro edi bye – le contesto dian saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose a mi auto mi hermoso y amado beatle rojo llegamos en el al instituto. Y nos encontramos con la novedad un nuevo estudiante wau lo máximo aja si claro. No éramos muy populares a mi no me interesaba pero claro cuando tia Alice esta a cargo de tu guardaropa no puedes pasar desapercibida. Pero volviendo al tema el chico nuevo según los comentarios era un cuero wau si como no el más guapo buen cuerpo todo un adonis

La verdad no me interesaba mucho el tema de los chicos las citas y todo eso claro me gustaban pero no me interesaban del todo mi mama decía que era por que no encontraba al indicado que era como ella de un solo amor pero diane era otra cosa súper aventada bueno una Casanova somos muy distintas pero nos complementamos.

Cuando diane me saco de mis pensamientos - Ness vamos apúrate ya lo quiero conocer a y si esta tan guapo como dices es mio ok – me dijo sonriendo guiñándome el ojo

Si claro diane lo q digas – le conteste con voz monocorde

Bueno apúrate – me volvió a decir con una tierna sonrisa amaba a esta chica era mi confidente como mi sombra y viceversa nos conocíamos a la perfección

Llegamos a clases de literatura ay q horror a mi padre le encantaba la lectura así que a mi también pero el profesor landa era bueno súper calmado y con solo oír su voz me daba sueño en fin. Entramos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares cuando llamo para que le prestáramos atención

Jóvenes tenemos un nuevo estudiante pasa por favor – decía tan tranquilo el profesor que bostece al mismo tiempo que dejaba mis libros sobre la butaca, escuche como decían mira lo guapo que es si es muy guapo entonces diane me apretó de mi mano para q lo mirara y ahí estaba El, jamás pensé que alguien podría ser tan….. tan guapo perfecto que se yo no hay palabras para describir lo que sentí en el momento en que lo vi - Reacciona Ness - me decía dian en voz bajo – Que – le conteste sin dejar de mirarlo no podía dejar de verlo sentía como si algo me atrajese irremediablemente así El

Parpadea al menos a y recuerda que es mío – me decía dian en tono bajo y con un tono de burla en su voz – así claro – le conteste prácticamente anonadada

Bueno El era alto moreno con un cuerpo que ya lo desearían muchos unos brazos que quisieras que te abrazaran y nunca te soltaran. Hay pero que estoy pensando reacciona ness

Preséntate por favor –decía el profesor landa con su lentitud ya conocida

Claro –respondió El por dios que voz…. No podría ser más perfecto

Mi nombre es Jacob Black llámenme Jake ok -seguida de una sonrisa q me dejo sin aliento Contrólate me decía a mi misma, pero era imposible

Bien tome un lugar libre y empecemos con la clase – decía mi queridísimo profesor y El se dirigió a la mitad del salón a sentarse y así pasaron las demás clases entre presentaciones por parte de Jake y yo en la luna por su causa hasta que llego el almuerzo, generalmente nos sentábamos con Benny y Jimmy pero al parecer estaban siendo amables con jake…. ah jake q hermoso nombre perfecto para el

Que tienes eh andas como en las nubes – me decía diane sacándome de mis pensamientos con un tono de voz algo molesta - Nada- le dije mirando hacia el piso – A mi no me engañas te gusto jake verdad – me dijo en tono serio y mirándome a los ojos - No claro que no- insistí bajando la mirada – Reneesme – esto era malo nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo - Esta bien si me gusta, perdona se que lo querías para ti – le dije agachando la mirada - No seas tonta claro q no, ni lo conocía así que es todo tuyo por que hay que aceptar que esta muy no demasiado guapo creo que ni William le llega – me dijo con una sonrisa - así claro William el mas hot y guapo del instituto bueno al menos eso decían a mi me caí muy pero muy mal, a por cierto dian lo quería obvio era su vecino y bueno se llevaban súper, claro fuera del instituto aquí y apenas se saludaban.

Terminaron las clases y yo seguía embobada en jake

Salimos del salón y jake se quedo en el con Jimmy – Jimmy era muy simpático además era parte del equipo de soccer del instituto era un buen amigo - Caminamos así el estacionamiento cuando la voz de Jimmy nos llamo

Dian Ness espérenme –decía Jimmy a gritos - q pasa Jimmy otra vez quieres mis notas de mate-reí - No- dijo en un tono serio- les quiero presentar a alguien

Ah – le dije algo apenada

Chicas el es jake el nuevo – dijo Jimmy con su mejor sonrisa Nos reímos los cuatro. Diane como siempre de aventado - Hola nuevo me llamo Diane - Hola Diane llámame jake esta bien -extendiéndole la mano para saludarla - claro – dijo ella con sonrisa - ah por cierto y ella lo que anda en el espacio es reneesme - que perdón así mucho gusto - y extendí mi mano para saludarlo el la tomo "wau" no hay palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando me toco – reneesme - la manera en que pronuncio mi nombre era algo increíble - es raro pero muy lindo- me dijo que esa voz ronca y hermosa - gracias llámame Ness esta bien – le dije tratando de no sonrojarme – claro no hay problema – me dijo jake con una tierna sonrisa

Bueno niños nos vamos cierto Ness – dijo dian con su típica sonrisa picara - a si claro mucho gusto en conocerte jake - le dije despidiéndome de el - claro igual mente

Bueno niñas -decía Jimmy- bye nosotros vamos a ver al entrenador a ver si acepta a jake en el equipo

Suerte espero te acepten- decía diane

Si gracias nos vemos - se despedía de las dos con una sonrisa

Caminamos a mi coche y yo en la luna todavía sentía el tacto de su piel a la mía

Ness tierra llamando a Ness nos vamos – me dijo dian riendo

Así claro – subiéndome al coche y abriendo la puerta

En el camino ni diane y yo hablamos bueno solo una vez para decirme q nunca me había visto tan entusiasmada con un chico y no paraba de burlarse jake y nessie hay q lindo suena

Ya Diane o te vas air caminando – le dije en broma pero con un tono molesto

Ok ok ok es broma mejor me callo –y hizo como q cerraba su boca con llave y la tiraba

Llegamos a su casa y me despedí- te veo mañana amix

Ok oye Ness – me dijo riendo

Que dian – le conteste algo molesta

Sueña con jake eh jajajaja- y se fue riendo sola me puse roja y suspire a jake q tenia para ponerme así

Cuando llegue a mi casa sorpresa mi mama estada con un hermosa mujer, morena alta y sus ojos los había viso en algún lado claro eran los mismos ojos de jake negros profundos como que pueden leer tu alma.

Mi madre me llamo -cariño ella es una amiga de la infancia su nombre es Shara Black y se acaba de mudar a la cuidad junto con su esposo y sus hijos

Mucho gusto señora reneesme

Mucho gusto nena tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti eres muy hermosa.

HOLA CHICAS ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y POR FIS DEJENME UN REVIEWS PLIS

ATTE. KRYSTI BLACK


	3. SHARA BLACK Y MI FAMILIA

CAPITULO 2 SHARA BLACK Y MI FAMILA

Mucho gusto señora Black- le conteste con mi mejor sonrisa y dándole la mano

Nada de señora llámame shara por favor – me contesto con una sonrisa y apretándome la mano

Ok shara mucho gusto en conocerte me retiro a mi recamara las dejo platicar – les dije para dirigirme a mi cuarto era extraño mama no tenia muchas amigas pero en fin después le preguntaría de donde la conocía y el por que yo no recordaba conocerla antes de retirarme mama me llamo – cariño como te fue en el instituto – me pregunto desde el sofá

Muy bien mama le dije desde le marco de la puerta de la sala – y en que año va – pregunto shara mirándome a mi y después a mama- en segundo año- decía mama mirándome a mi y después a su amiga - oh ya veo igual que mi jake, tal vez lo conociste , hoy era su primer día en el instituto – dijo mirándome y tomando de su limonada – mmmm creo que si, así claro el chico nuevo , ya decía yo el apellido lo había escuchado antes – dije tratando de no parecer emocionada el solo recordarlo hacia que miles de mariposas rondaran mi estomago.

Bueno ya que nuestros hijos se conocen por que no vienen a cenar el viernes para conocer a tus gemelas y volver a ver a Billy le dijo mi madre en un tono muy amable – oh bella seria fantástico que gran idea y tu que dices renues disculpa tu nombre parece un trabalenguas- dijo shara algo apenada – no te preocupes shara estoy acostumbrada mejor dime Ness te parece – le dije sonriendo- y por mi encantada que vengas a la casa a cenar con tu familia en fin las dejo para que platiquen a gusto ok shara un placer estas en tu casa – le dije para retirarme a mi recámara para poder pensar en jake y claro darle algo de espacio a mi madre y su amiga– ok nena un placer también- me dijo shara dedicándome una sonrisa.

Al llegar a mi recámara fui directo a mi cama a recostarme para estar mas cómoda me quite mis converse y mis jeans y me puse un short corto color negro y volví a mi cama a abrazar a mi perro de felpa Alvin el ultimo regalo de mi abuela Charlie oh si de pronto recordé la ultima navidad con mi abuelito Charlie tenia 9 e insistía que quería un cachorro de regalo de navidad, mama se oponía decía que tener un perro era mucha responsabilidad tal vez cuando fuera un poco mas mayor así que en lugar de un perro de verdad recibí a Alvin lo quiero mucho no hay noche que no duerma con el por que soy algo cursi y además es un recuerdo de mi fallecido abuelo Charlie, el era el sheriff de Forks el lugar en donde vivimos por supuesto mi familia es muy grande y nos queremos demasiado claro la familia Cullen por que por parte de los Swan mama es hija única; mi abuela Renné murió cuando mama tenia 10 años en un accidente de auto, creció al cuidado de su papa que era el sheriff de forks hasta el día en que murió en un asalto a la tienda de artículos deportivos de los newton mama todavía no a superado la perdida, bueno yo tampoco las dos lo extrañamos mucho pero en recompensa tenemos a mis tías, tíos y abuelos.

Mis padres se conocieron en el instituto cuando los cullen se mudaron aquí a Forks desde Alaska debido aun mejor ofrecimiento al abuela Carlisle que es doctor; ahí se enamoraron y como dice mama conoció al amor de su existencia, siempre he querido tener una relación tan llena de amor como la de mis padres.

La familia cullen bueno esta integrada por los abuelos Carlisle y Esme, mi nombre es la conjugación de los nombres de mis abuelos, los tíos Alice y Emmett hermanos de mi padre Edward y sus respectivos esposos Jasper y Rosalie son los mejores y mi mayor adoración los quiero tanto claro también a mis peques, mis primos la hermosa y saltarina Cynthia de 8 años hija de mis tíos Alice y Jasper y Edson y Lillian de 10 años los gemelos hijos de mis tíos Emmett y Rosalie.

Somos una familia muy unida mi padre es doctor al igual que el abuelo Carlisle mis tíos Emmett y Jasper son propietarios de su propio compañía de venta de autos en Seattle y las tías junto con la abuela y mama se dedican a la organización de eventos, claro las expertas son mis tías y la abuela, mama solo las ayuda de vez en cuando para distraerse.

Claro todavía hay un cabo suelto de donde conoce mi madre a Shara Black nunca nos hemos mudado y por lo que escucho Diane al parecer jake vivía en Hawái, claro dijo que era una vieja amiga de la infancia pero aun así mama nunca me hablo de ella, la única amiga que le conozco es Angela Weber la madre de Benny.

De pronto escuche a mama llamándome – Ness cariño baja por favor es hora de comer – voy ma – baje de la recamara corriendo – oye tu visita ya se fue – le pregunte al darme cuenta que estaba sola – si corazón – dijo poniendo los platos en el comedor – ah que mal no se despidió - dije en un tono algo molesto que falta de educación de mi futura suegra con un poco de suerte por supuesto – lo se cariño pero no estés molesta lo que pasa es que recibió una llamada del instituto al parecer le paso algo a su hijo en la practica de futbol le pidieron que fuera por el y se fue muy rápido y se disculpa conmigo y contigo por no despedirse y tener que marcharse de esa forma – ah- fue lo único que atine a decirle Dios que le había pasado a jake una angustia me embargo quería salir corriendo para ver como estaba pero a donde no sabia donde vivian.

Ma – le dije tratando de disimular la angustia en mi voz – si hija – me dijo mirando y acercándose a mi – que te pasa estas bien – me dijo mi mama – de pronto pareces mas pálida – no es nada solo que podrías llamar a tu amiga para preguntar que le paso a su hijo tal vez fue algo malo y debido que son nuevos en el pueblo tal vez necesite la ayuda de una amiga no crees.

Um creo que tienes razón no se me ocurrió espero déjame ver donde me anoto su teléfono – me dijo dirigiéndose a la sala por un papel que estaba encima de la mesa de centro – aquí esta – me dijo como una niña que encuentra algo perdido tomo el teléfono y marco

_Shara hola soy bella _

_Estoy algo preocupada por como te fuiste y además tu hijo esta bien_

_No hay de que shara para que estamos las amigas y dime tu hijo esta bien _

_Ok shara si algo necesitas no dudes en llamarme y son cosas de chicos habla con el y pídele que trate de cambiar y evite este tipo de situaciones veraz que la cosas se solucionaran _

_Bueno shara luego hablamos esta bien _

_Chao cuídate y saludos a Billy _

Me mataba saber que era lo que se decía por la otra línea mama colgó y se dirigió a mi

Nene – decía mama dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la cocina la seguí – si mama que ha pasado – la espera por saber me estaba matando – al parecer jake tuvo una pelea con un chico en la practica de soccer un tal William pero el esta bien al parecer el peor parado fue el otro chico

William - fue lo único que dije quería golpearlo como se atrevía a tocar a jake a mi jake claro mama decía que a el le toco lo peor pero aun así el solo pensar que alguien se atreviera a tocarlo me enfurecía

Bueno hija hay que comer – dijo mama pidiéndome que me sentara

Y papa no va a comer con nosotras – dije sentándome y mirando a mama que de pronto se tenso era muy raro – no – me dijo apenas audible – llamo para avisar que no vendría al parecer tuvo una emergencia fuera de forks al parecer un paciente suyo esta muy mal en Seattle así que llegara hasta la cena – me dijo tratando de que le creyera a mama no se le daba muy bien mentir – segura – Si hija segura comamos si – ok mama por cierto de donde conoces a shara – le dije la verdad quería saber y al parecer la ausencia de papa no le sentaba bien asi que trate de distraerla mientras servía la comida – de aquí de forks de donde mas sabes que nuca he vivido en otro lugar y solo he viajado con tu padre cada que cumplimos un año mas de matrimonio y no mas de una semana - me dijo recuperando la sonrisa – ah si y como es que yo no la conocía – le dije quería que me contara mas de ella y por ende de jake – ok como estas tan interesada en saber te diré shara es de la reservación de los Quileute en la Push mi padre era un muy buen amigo del padre de Billy el esposo de shara después de la muerte de mama íbamos muy seguido y ahí conocí a shara de inmediato nos hicimos amigas inseparables hasta el instituto ella es mayor que yo por un año así que en cuanto termino el instituto se caso con Billy el amor de toda su vida vivieron en la Push incluso estuvo cuando me case con tu padre ya estaba embarazada de jake así que el es mayor que tu por 4 o 5 meses después de que jake naciera a Billy le ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo como jefe de mecánicos en una fabrica en Hawái así que se mudaron por eso no la conocías después de la muerte de mi padre perdimos algo de contacto pero seguimos siendo amigas - me dijo mama a ratos mientras comíamos – que bien mama y como coincidieron hoy te llamo – le pregunte – no para nada fue casualidad la encontré en el supermercado y de ahí decidimos venir a la casa a conversar – me dijo mi madre tomando un sorbo de soda – ah hija dime jake es guapo – me dijo mama sacándome de balance – mama – le dije casi atragantándome con el bocado que me lleve a la boca – que – me dijo pícaramente – lo es verdad debe serlo considerando que Shara es muy bella y Billy bueno el es digamos muy varonil –me dijo mama divertida por mi reacción – si muy guapo mama tienes razón tiene los mismos ojos que Shara – le dije e involuntariamente suspire – te gusta – pregunto mama al darse cuenta del suspiro – si no se que me pasa es como describirlo desde que lo vi solo pienso en el – le dije a mama jugando con mi comida con el tenedor además de mi madre era mi mejor amiga no había secretos entre ella y yo.

Hay hija creo que eso se le llama um veamos – la interrumpí no quería escuchar esa palabra no podía estar sintiendo algo tan fuerte por un completo extraño ok mama conocía a su familia pero nada mas – no mama ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra ok solo me deslumbra y ya – le dije algo molesta pero no con ella si no conmigo misma por tratar de negar lo que estaba sintiendo – si tu dices hija esta bien además no le veo nada de mala que sientas so por alguien yo me sentía igual desde el primer momento que lo vi y míranos casados y tan enamorados como desde entonces o mas – me dijo mama con un amplia sonrisa pero había algo que impedía que esa felicidad que decía en sus palabras le llegara a los ojos era extraño.

Terminamos de comer levantamos la mesa y ayude a mama a lavar los platos en eso sonó el teléfono yo contesto – le dije a mama- dirigiéndome a tomar el teléfono

_Diga casa de la familia cullen – Ness soy dian oye te eh mandado como mil mensajes y no me contestas _

_Perdón esta en mi mochila y en modo silencioso disculpa se me olvido sacarlo de mi bolso que paso por tu urgencia necesitas algo que pasa – Ness te necesito _dicho esto comenzó a llorar

_Dian cálmate que paso, donde estas tranquila voy a tu casa ok – no a mi casa no _

_Ok donde te veo – recuerdas el lugar al que íbamos a jugar de niñas cerca del hospital donde trabaja edi _

_Si claro te veo ahí esta bien – ok te espero yo ya estoy aquí _

_Dian – si – cuídate y espérame si – Ness te quiero _

Y colgó algo andaba mal dian no es así nada y dijo absolutamente nada la hace llorar es muy fuerte – hija que pasa quien era – me pregunto mama mientras salió de la cocina – dian le pasa algo puedo ir a verla – mama se quedo estática sin responder – mama – le dije para que me contestara claro hija ve por favor con mucho cuidado ok – si solo voy por el celular y a ponerme unos jeans – ok – dijo mama dirigiéndose a su cuarto yo hice lo mismo muy típico de forks empezado a llover un poco me voy mama – le dije en el marco de la puerta de su recamara – con cuidado por favor te llevas tu auto – me dijo sin siquiera verme – claro no te preocupes si cualquier cosa te llamo – esta bien cuídate si – camino hacia mi y me dio un beso – claro bye ma – le di un beso y salí de mi casa me urgía llegar a ver que tenia dian llegue casi 20 minutos después de salir de casa como llovía no podía ir muy rápido y ahí estaba una cabaña abandonada cerca del hospital de forks bueno estaba prácticamente detrás del hospital por lo tanto me estacione en el garaje del hospital no seria raro ver mi auto ahí ya que papa trabajaba en el hospital y a veces lo visitaba corrí para no mojarme tanto bueno ya era un ligera llovizna entre y llame a dian.

Dian donde estas - le grite a la obscuridad ya que el cielo estaba nublado bueno era casi siempre paro no ayudaba mucho a distinguir dentro de la cabaña – aquí estoy en la sala – me respondió dian camine así allá – de niñas jugábamos aquí así que habíamos decorado con cortinas y sillas para jugar mejor hace años que no venia aquí.

– dian que tienes – estaba sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas – Ness por que a mi por que – me dijo en un susurro comenzando a llorar – dian dime que te pasa – me arrodille junto a ella para abrazarla - mis papas mis papas – solo repetía eso entre sollozos – tus papas que dian tranquila – le dije trato de controlar las lagrimas y una vez mas tranquila me dijo - soy adoptada Ness y mi verdadera madre regreso por mi – me quede en shock no podía creerlo dian se parecía tanto a su madre - cuando me dejaste en mi casa mis papas querían hablar conmigo me dijeron que era adoptada ya que mi madre es estéril al parecer mi verdadera madre es prima segunda de mama se embarazo muy joven al parecer mi padre no se hizo responsable y mi supuesta madre decidió que era mejor regalarme, regalarme diablos como pudo regalarme como si fuera cualquier cosa en fin por esas épocas mama quería embarazarse y no podía así que mi supuesta madre le dijo a mis padres que si querían ella les podría dar lo que tanto anhelaban un hijo ella es de aquí de forks sabes que mis padres se mudaron aquí cuando tenia 5 verdad – me dijo algo mas tranquila – claro dian tu padre es maestro y lo cambiaron aquí ahora es el director del instituto – si en parte pero también por que no querían que me alejara de mis abuelos ellos viven aquí son los señores Stanley los que siempre he creído que son mis tíos y ahora que su hija Jessica Stanley regreso quiere recuperarme como si fuera un objeto del que un día regalas y después tratas de recuperar que cree que soy – me dijo esto ultimo con algo de odio no lo podía creer – y tus papas que dicen dian me senté a su lado tomando su mano – mis papas dicen que la única que puede decidir tratarla soy yo ellos no se oponen me aman mas que nada – me dijo quebrándosele la voz – como voy a querer tratarla diablos me abandono como si nada – apretó mi mano de nuevo – nos quedamos sentados un buen rato sin decir nada era lo mejor dian necesitaba compañía y para eso estaba – Ness – me dijo –creo que es mejor que nos vallamos si ya para de llover – me dijo levantándose, me levante junto con ella y nos dirigimos a la salida y caminamos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento del hospital .

Dian vamos te llevo –le dije abriendo la puerta del auto – no Ness quiero caminar si no te molesta necesito pensar –me dijo algo triste –esta bien con cuidado por favor mándame mensaje cuando llegues –ok – me dijo dándome un abrazo para empezar a caminar no vivía lejos del hospital tal vez 6 o 7 calles la vi doblar la esquina y subí a mi coche lo encendí y rayos no encendía un ruido sordo y nada y ahora que iba a hacer suspire y decidí que no tenia otro remedio que caminar papa no estaba en la cuidad así que no contaba con esperar a que terminara su turno mira el reloj en el celular y ya eran las 8 llama a mama para decirle que el coche no encendía y caminaría hasta la casa me pidió tener mucho cuidado no lo entendía forks es un lugar muy tranquilo pro mas vale prevenir en fin.

Camine como 5 cuadras y lo vi es la imagen mas horrible y dolorosa que jamás imagine ver mi padre besando a otra mujer ella lo abrazaba y papa no hacia nada por soltarse al contrario parecía corresponder el beso no era posible mis padres s amaban mas que a nada en la tierra mis ojos empezaron a picarme las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas me gire y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas quería olvidar esa imagen cruce una calle sin fijarme y todo paso muy rápido solo recuerdo la voz de una mujer gritando cuidado y el derrapar de un par de llantas …..


	4. MI CONSUELO

CAPITULO 3 MI CONSUELO

Me quede ahí sin moverme cerré mis ojos y espere el impacto era el fin mi fin jamás lo hubiera esperado hace unas horas me sentía feliz ¿Cómo puede cambiarte la vida en un instante? POR QUE POR QUE mi vida era feliz y ahora como mirada a mi padre a los ojos sin sentir asco hacia el.

A mi padre lo admiraba con devoción, siempre quise encontrar a un hombre como el, que me amara de la misma forma que amaba a mama y descubro esto verlo besar a otra mujer me desgarro el alma si era mejor la muerte, prefería esto que ver a mama destrozada por la traición de mi padre tal vez si sucedió esto se unirían mas, el dolor de perderme haría que estuvieran juntos, papa pensaría las cosas y dejaría a esa mujer y estarían juntos si era una buena solución así que dichosa espere a que todo acabase y lo ultimo que pensé … llévame contigo.

Reneesme – me dijo una voz maravillosa aun antes de la muerte puedo escuchar su voz, esa magnifica voz – Reneesme – me gritaba de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo abrazando fuertemente – Ness estas bien – me susurraba a mi oído y una corriente eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo era tan real la muerte se sentía tan real tan linda jamás creí pensar eso –reacciona por favor Ness mírame – me ordeno esa voz y pude notar un tono de preocupación – jake – le dije en susurros - jake oh dios jake estoy muerta verdad – y me aferre a el, lo abrace era mi consuelo junto a jake el dolor, el desengaño y la traición de uno de los seres que mas amaba desaparecía, si estaba muerta no tenia dudas.

Ness por favor mírame abre tus ojos – me decía jake con su voz rota mientras me liberaba de su abrazo y tomaba mi cara entre sus manos – no estas muerta – me dijo jake con una suave voz acariciando mi mejilla poco a poco abrí mis ojos y lo vi parado frente a mi mirando con preocupación y culpa… culpa por que – fue un susto Ness perdóname logra frenar a tiempo tranquila – y sus ojos se le humedecieron y como reacción empecé a llorar ahora reaccionaba y me di cuenta que estuve apunto de morir pero eso no era lo que producía mi llanto era esa imagen esa maldita imagen que se había clavado en mi mente ver a mi padre besándose con otra y mi llanto aumento.

Ven- me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a la acera y vi una moto negra recostaba sobre el asfalto – te llevo a tu casa claro me tendrías que decir por donde vives – me decía mientras levantaba la moto y se disponía a subir a ella y me miraba –no mejor al hospital creo que te llevaste un gran susto y además tienes tu mirada perdida tal vez estés en estado de shock – yo solo lo miraba y trataba de procesar sus palabras, casa esa era la mas difícil no quería ir a casa lo mire y tocaba su bardilla pensando que era lo mejor para mi – eso es a tu casa si definitivamente según mama tu padre es medico así que te podrá revisar – dijo en tono contento por haber hecho su elección pero no era lo que yo quería.

No a mi casa no – le dije en un grito que hizo que me mirara sorprendido y se bajara de la moto y se acercara a mi – por que – fue lo único que pregunto – no lo quiero ver no todavía – y mis traicioneras lagrimas que ya había controlado volvieron a salir de mis ojos – tranquila esta bien si no quieres ir a tu casa vamos a la mía llamamos a tu mama y le pides que valla por ti – me dijo dudoso no entendí el por que de mi comportamiento – no mejor llévame con Diane – si con ella era lo mejor muchas veces me había quedado en su casa pero no en definitiva no era una opción tenia muchos problemas y no podía llevarle mas – no olvídalo dian tiene problemas y no creo que sea conveniente – le dije sin entusiasmo y entonces pensé – la cabaña – lo dije en voz alta mientras jake me miraba con asombro – cual cabaña – pregunto sin saber de que hablaba – hay una cabaña abandonada cerca del hospital ahí me quedare – le dije sonriendo había encontrado una solución.

Segura no será peligroso – dijo jake en tono preocupado – si quieres te puedo llevar si me indicas el camino y quedarme contigo claro si tu quieres – no podía creerlo me estaba ofreciendo su compañía y si no fuera por que me sentía mal hubiera brincado de felicidad.

mmmmmmmm no se tal vez tengas problemas con tu mama – le dije no quería ocasionarle problemas no después de su pelea en el instituto – no para nada es mas te podría llevar una linterna y algo para que duermas una manta no se – yo solo lo observaba era increíblemente guapo y entonces lo note una pequeña cortada en su ceja izquierda la cual la cubría una vendoleta, eso cortada era el fruto de la pelea con William – por supuesto si quieres – me dijo dándose cuenta que solo lo observaba detenidamente y me puse roja – si jake por favor necesito que te quedes conmigo – le dije en susurros – claro Nessie – y me abrazo me sentía tan segura en sus brazos, era como si el mundo no existiera me aferre a el necesitaba mas que nunca sentirlo cerca era una locura no conocía nada de el pero era como si una parte de mi lo conociera desde hace años y si por fin lo reconocía si el amor a primera vista existía yo me había enamorado de Jacob Black.

Me llevo a la cabaña antes pasamos a comprar una linterna para que no estuviera a obscuras y se retiro solo tardaría una hora a lo máximo mientras sus papas se dormían.

Me dispuse a llamar a mama ya eran las 9:30 y estaría preocupada solo 3 veces y escuche su voz ronca como de alguien que hubiera llorado

_Hija donde estas me muero de la preocupación – mama cálmate estoy bien _

_Ness donde estas hace una hora que deberías estar en casa- mami dian _

_Dian que- tiene un problema muy grande y cuando iba para la casa me llamo me necesitaba ma y me pidió que me quedara con ella estoy en su casa ahora me podría quedar con ella mañana muy temprano llego a la casa para ir al instituto si_

_Hija yo – si no me crees te la paso para que compruebes que no te estoy diciendo mentiras_

_No es necesario te creo solo cuídate, te espero mañana saluda a dian de mi parte quieres – si mama por cierto si necesitas algo márcame a mi celular ok para no dar molestias_

_Claro hija no te preocupes cuídate y hasta mañana te amo mi niña _

_Hasta mañana mama te amo – yo también más que a mi vida_

Empecé a llorar era tan cruel como ver a mi mama a los ojos después de lo que vi y si papa se lo dijo no definitivamente no era tan sínico de pronto alguien me abrazo no necesitaba mirarlo para saber quien era.

Tranquila mi niña ya estoy aquí y todo estará bien ya no llores dime que tienes cuéntame tal vez te sirva desaojarte con alguien – me dijo con tanto cariño – jake por que me hizo esto por que el – le dije entre sollozos las lagrimas caían a mares por mis mejillas – oh ya veo te engaño lo amas mucho verdad, no vale la pena Nessie si no supo valorarte – me dijo con dolor en su voz y a la vez con odio – quien es dime para hacerlo pagar por cada una de tus lagrimas – me dijo con voz dura y fuerte – no jake no es lo que piensas no es por un chico es – la voz se me quebró y no pude seguir hablando me abrazo mas fuerte y me refugie en su pecho – tranquila Nessie cálmate para que puedas contarme – me dijo acariciando mis cabellos – yo no se como decirlo es que antes del incidente en el que casi me atropellas – jake se tenso – lo siento – me susurro – no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, el motivo por el que cruce corriendo y sin fijarme fue que vi a mi padre besándose con otra – la abrace mas

Yo…. no se que decir – me dijo jake – solo que tal vez se ha un malentendido habla con el aclara las cosas con tu papa no me gusta verte así.

No jake – le grite y me separe de su abrazo – que mal entendió ni nada lo vi jake besándose con esa mujer y como rayos le hizo esto a mi madre ella lo ama mas que a nada y a mi que lo adoro – me levante y me dirigí a una ventana empezaba a llover y se sentía frio involuntariamente temblé.

Tomo – se quito su chaqueta y me la entrego me la puse y sentí como la chaqueta todavía conservaba el calor de su cuerpo y su olor ese maravilloso olor a maderas finas como a cedro – deberíamos dormir ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir al instituto – me dijo acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano – ven ya acomode el saco de dormir creo que estaremos bien lo traje de mi casa – me dijo al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

Nos acostamos y me abrazo a el según me dijo para que no tuviera frio pero no importaba, me gustaba estar con el era la primera vez que dormía con un hombre y que hombre dios quería oír su voz así que le pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Jake – le dije en susurros al parecer se había dormido – mmmm – jake – si que paso mi niña – mi niña era la segunda vez que me llamaba así y era tan dulce hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora – te puedo preguntar algo – le dije – si claro – que te paso en la ceja – le dije levantando mi vista para ver su reacción – ah eso algo sin importancia cosas que suceden – me dijo viendo hacia el techo – yo te eh contado lago muy intimo que ni mi mejor amiga sabe y tu no me tienes confianza para decirme la verdad – le dije la verdad me molesto su actitud – tienes razón soy un tonto disculpa es que son cosas sin importancia pero si quieres saber te diré me pelee con un tal William por que se molesto conmigo en la practica de soccer no sabe perder es un imbécil – me dijo en tono seco y con un matiz de coraje.

No te preocupes así es el un imbécil marca registrada – le dije – ya no hay que hablar de el si Nessie – claro oye jake gracias por estar aquí conmigo ni siquiera me conoces y te has portado muy bien – le dije apenas audible – te dejo dormir hasta mañana.

Nessie te puedo confesar algo – me dijo bajo y se acomodo a mi altura para verme directamente a los ojos – si claro jake para que están los amigos – le dije mirándolo y perdiéndome en sus maravillosos ojos – sabes hace unos días creí estar enamorado – eso no me lo esperaba así que me saco totalmente de balance – de ella corolina mi ex novia pero ahora ya no se – me dijo algo inseguro mordiéndose un poco el labio dios podría verse mas guapo acaso eso era posible además se veía endemoniadamente sexy – Ness crees en el amor a primera vista – me dijo y me tomo de las manos – si – le dije segura ya que a mi me pasaba exactamente lo mismo con el, no lo esperaba cuando sentí sus labios junto a los míos eran tan suaves y cálidos y fue tan puro, tan mágico hizo que sintiera como si volara sin duda mi primer beso no podría ser mejor.

Nessie te quiero – me dijo a penas alejado de mis labios – nunca me había sentido así por alguien desde que te vi fue mágico no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que eres – en respuesta volví a juntar mis labios con los de el esta vez trate de hacerlo mas intimo y deje que el me guiara, era una danza perfecta y exquisita nos separamos por que necesitábamos respirar – yo me siento igual jake yo también te quiero – me volvió a besar solo roso mis labios con los suyos y se separo de mi para acomodarme mejor a su cuerpo y me recostó sobre su pecho besándome la frente y arropándome para que no sintiera frio ya que afuera llovía.

Descansa mi niña que yo estoy aquí para cuidarte – y me dormí en sus brazos a caso era posible sentir tantas emociones en un día y todas ellas diferentes, pero aun así mi sueño era profundo pues tenia a mi lado al hombre de mis sueños, claro sabia que el amor a veces no dura lo suficiente y muestra clara lo que había hecho mi padre, jake decía que hablara con el pedirle una explicación pero como dicen una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, pero en fin mi padre me había fallado pero eso no convertía a todos los hombres en alguien como el falso y mentiroso, jake era diferente algo en mi corazón me lo decía.

Desperté algo desorientada todavía estaba algo obscuro claro niebla pero ahí estaba el a mi lado me quede abrazada a el y amanecí así – jake despierta son las 7 y me tengo que ir a mi casa – le dije moviéndole un poco pero sin liberarme totalmente de su abrazo – no mama otro ratito si – me reí bajito pensaba que era su madre – mi niño despierta se te va a hacer tarde – y le di un ligero beso en los labios lo necesitada – que rayos – dijo y se despertó algo sorprendido – Ness que haces aquí rayos estoy dormido ni dormido puedo dejar de pensar en ella – sus palabras hicieron que me ruborizara – jake no estas dormido recuerda pasamos la noche juntos – le dije y me puse mas roja aun – ah Nessie perdóname ya lo recordé disculpa - me dijo y note que el también se ruborizaba – no hay cuidado tenemos que irnos.

Nos levantemos recogimos un poco y lo guardamos en un pequeño armario jake vendría después por las cosas, jamás me había subido a una moto pero no tenia opción.

Sujétate fuerte ok – me dijo y me abrace a su cintura le indique por donde vivía y me dejo a una cuadra de mi casa.

Nessie – me llamo en cuanto me baje de la moto – si – me acerque a el y me beso solo en los labios – se que es algo apresurado y vas a creer que estoy loco y quieres ser mi novia – me lo dijo tan rápido que pensé que se había equivocado de palabras – que – le dije me dejo aturdida – que si quieres ser mi novia yo…. yo entiendo si no quieres – y lo calle con un beso – si – le dije apenas me libere de sus labios que se habían vuelto tan adictivos para mi.

Ok y gracias – me dijo un tanto sorprendido – no pensé en esa contestación solo es eso te veo en unas horas mi niña te quiero – me dijo sonriéndome – yo también jake – le conteste y vi como se alejaba en su moto negra.

Ahora venia lo mas difícil ir a casa, camine hacia allá y entre, subí las escaleras y me dispuse a ir al cuarto de mis padres tenia que avisar que ya había llegado, cuando escuche los gritos me alarme y me aproxima rápido y los escuche discutir era la primera vez que oía pelear a mis padres.

Por que Edward por que ahora – decía mama entre sollozos

No lo se mi vida, pero ha venido a reclamar lo que creen que son sus derechos y yo no se que hacer – decía papa entre gritos mientras caminada por la habitación, yo observaba todo desde la puerta no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Es mi culpa, mi culpa Edward si no hubiera cometido esa estupidez tu no – mi madre lloraba abiertamente y yo no entendí nada.

No amor no es tu culpa fue un error y yo cometí otro igual o peor pero aun así nuestro amor pudo con eso y ahora haremos lo mismo lo superaremos – dijo mi padre acercándose a mi madre para abrazarla acaso se podía ser tan falso creo que mi padre había superado por mucho mis expectativas.

No Edward que vamos hacer si Ness se entera, no me lo va a perdonar y no solo eso, como le dijo que Diane es su media hermana hija tuya y de Jessica Stanley- en ese preciso momento grite, mis padres se sobresaltaron y me miraron, salí corriendo no era cierto no podía ser cierto mientras corrió la imagen de papa besando a otra mujer y las palabras que había dicho mama se repetían en mi mente como la imagen de mi mejor amiga llorando por haberse enterado de la verdad y sus palabras así su padre que por asares del destino también era el mío, MI PADRE NO SE HIZO RESPONSABLE…

Link pa leerlo

.

.

.


	5. CRUDAS VERDADES

CAPITULO 4 CRUDAS VERDADES

Corrí y corrí por ese sendero ya muy familiar para mi a todo lo que daban mis ya debilitadas piernas creo que inconscientemente me dirigí al otro lugar que aparte de mi casa me sentía segura y a salvo, la casa cullen donde vivían mis abuelos y tíos, eran no mas de las 8 probablemente se estaban alistando para ir a sus trabajos y mis niños al instituto trate de componer mi cara, arregle mi cabello seque una que otra lagrima y toque el timbre, abrió la puerta mi pequeño osito mi Edson era asombroso el parecido que tenia con el tío Emmett claro tenia el cabello rubio de la tía Rose.

Hola hermanita – me dijo Edson con una sonrisa que hacia que se le marcaran unos hoyuelas en sus mejillas, desde que empezó a hablar me decía hermanita ya que no tenia hermanos me encantaba que mi osito me dijera así.

Hola osito – le dije lo mas tranquila posible me agache y la abrace –que tienes Nessie estas triste- me pregunto bajito – no solo que me levante temprano – le dije trate de que mis lagrimas no salieran – ah yo también me pongo triste que me levanten temprano pero después se me pasa cuando llego al instituto y juego con mis amigos – me dijo soltándose de mi abrazo, tomando mi mano para entrar a la casa.

La primera en verme fue mi tía Alice se acerco preocupada a mi – Ness cariño que tienes – me pregunto mirándome de arriba a bajo que aspecto podría de tener – nada – le dije mirando a Edson en señal de no puedo hablar mientras el este aquí al parecer tía Alice lo capto – osito mío podrías ir a ver a tu mami y la abuela Esme a decir que tenemos visitas – le dijo la tía con una sonrisa – si voy – se fue corriendo por las escaleras gritando "tenemos visitas" .

Ven cuéntame – me dijo tomando mi mano y sentándonos en el sillón de la sala – yo no se que decir tía es algo muy…. – se me quebró la voz y empecé a llorar – Nessie mi niña que tienes, Alice que tiene – era lo voz de la tía rose y sentí un abrazo tierno y lleno de amor y la voz la abuela Esme susurrándome – ya mi niña tranquila, dime corazón que tienes – me dijo dulcemente acariciando mis cabellos como cuando era niña – abuela yo no se que decir son tantas cosas – le dije acurrucándome en su pecho como cuando tenia miedo y solo ella podía protegerme – mi niña cuéntame y todo se solucionara – me dijo haciendo nuestro abrazo mas fuerte – abuela dian – le dije en susurros – dian que tiene amor, volvió a enfermar es eso, sabes de sobra que su enfermedad es así nunca se sabe cuando va a volver – me dijo con voz dulce y un matiz de verdadera preocupación por ella, si supiera que también era su nieta – no, esta perfectamente de salud pero me acabo de enterar de algo tan …. no se como decirlo – le dije y sin pensarlo les solté de una sola vez y sin detenerme, se los grite a las tres mujeres mas importantes de mi vida a parte de mama – Diane es mi hermana, hija de mi padre y una tal Jessica – vi como la abuela abría los ojos como platos y las tías se quedaron inmóviles, yo solo empecé a llorar mas y de pronto otros brazos sustituyeron los mi abuelita ya que estaba todavía en shock.

Tío Emmett – le dije abrasándolo y acurrucándome en el – ya mi Nessie llora todo lo que tengas que llorar y vuelva a ser mi luz, para iluminarme con tu sonrisa – me dijo abrazándome fuertemente, era raro normalmente el es mas despreocupado e inmadura de todos, pero ahora se comportaba como todo un adulto, empezó a tararear mi canción de cuna y los parpados me pesaban, estaba cansada física y mentalmente así que me deje envolver por el sueño y me dormí en brazos de mi tío.

Desperté desorientada y un poco confundida, estaba en una habitación muy conocida la que había sido de mi padre. Me ardían los ojos de tanto llorar y me dolía el cuerpo horrores, cuando note que alguien me observaba era el, la ultima persona a la cual yo deseaba ver.

Ahí estaba Edward cullen observándome desde la puerta y en un sofá estaba mi madre solo me miraban, me senté en la cama y de pronto mi padre comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estada.

No te acerques Edward – le dije con odio era la primera vez que lo llamaba así – hija déjame explicarte – se acercaba a mi levantando las manos – no te acerques por favor, mama dime que no es cierto por favor Diane no mama ella no, es mi mejor amiga – y de pronto todo lo que dian me conto llego a mi mente – como pudiste Edward, abandonarla a su suerte y además te vi – se quedo parado frente a mi parecía mas pálido – no entiendo de que hablas hija – dijo mi madre por primera vez hablaba y se acerco a mi – lo vi mama besándose con otra – le dije a gritos y señalándolo, mama bajo su mirada y hablo – lo se hija tu padre me lo ah contado – como mama y aun así sabiendo que nos a engañado, permites que este aquí – mi padre me observaba con un inmenso dolor en los ojos - el es un miserable traidor no se merece nada, ni a ti ni a nadie, ojala…. – me calle quería a mi padre muy a mi pesar y no deseada decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme comencé a llorar de nuevo, mama se acerco a mi y me abrazo, ella también lloraba – hija siento que te hallas enterado de esta manera – me susurro a mi oído entre sollozos.

Amor déjanos – le dijo a mi padre como podía llamarlo amor, el si mas salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta – hija tenemos que hablar necesito contarte toda la historia detrás del nacimiento de Diane – quería saber la verdad pero el tono de voz de mi madre no me gusto, sabia que había algo mas y eso me dolería se notaba el sufrimiento en sus ojos, asentí y me acomode en la cama recargada en la cabecera, mi madre frente a mi.

Necesito que me prometas que me oirás hasta el final y no me interrumpirás para nada – me dijo seria muy seria para mi gusto – si madre la hare te lo prometo – le dije tan fríamente como pude, ya no lloraba, necesitaba ser fuerte.

Bien entonces comenzara, sabes que yo siempre he amado a tu padre y el a mi, pero como en toda relación hay sus obstáculos, y uno de ellos fue Jessica Stanley, - yo solo la escuchaba y no dejaba de mirarla – éramos amigas junto con Angela Weber inseparables, como tu y Diane – el oír su nombre de los labios de mi madre ahora sonaba tan diferente – a Jessica le gusto tu padre desde el primer momento que lo vio, compartieron la primera clase y cuando nos reunimos para almorzar solo hablaba de el, lo guapo que era en fin nos describía a un sueño de hombre, jamás pensé sentir por el, algo así de fuerte, pero solo basto verlo a los ojos para que me diera cuenta que había algo que me interesaba de Edward Cullen no sabia lo que era, la clase siguiente era biología y por suerte o casualidad me toco ser su compañera.

Así paso una semana, me hice su amiga y Jessica insistía que le hablara de ella, lo intente, le dije que a una amiga mía le gustaba y el me contesto que lo sentía pero a el le gustaba alguien mas y me beso, fue mi primer beso y me dio cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, nos hicimos novios, conocía a su familia excepto a Emmett que estaba estudiando la universidad y claro el instituto entero se entero, trate de hablar con Jessica pero me trato de traidora , argumentando que yo sabia que a ella le interesaba, Angela intervino trato de hacerle ver que el amor es así, solo sucede además que seguramente para Jessica, Edward seria solo un capricho, reacciono muy mal diciéndome que me juraba que Edward seria para ella, nos distanciamos un tiempo, hasta unas semanas antes de nuestra graduación.

Se acerco a nosotras diciendo que estaba arrepentida por sus acciones, y además tenia un novio y era muy feliz con el, así que para enmendarse nos invito a una fiesta solo nosotras 3, como despedía por que todas nos iríamos a diferentes lugares a estudiar, y claro le conté que Edward y yo nos casaríamos, pensé que le afectaría pero se alegro y me desea suerte y una vida muy feliz.

Y llego el gran día, me voy arrepentir toda mi vida por esa decisión – vi como a mi madre se le rodaron unas lagrimas que inmediatamente limpio de su rostro – fuimos a una disco de moda en Port Ángeles, todo estaba bien hasta que Jessica nos dio un par de bebidas, claro que eran sin alcohol por que ni Angela ni yo sabíamos beber, pero tenían algo, después supe que contenían una droga – esta vez fui yo la que se acerco a mama para abrazarla – lo siento – le susurre – si cariño yo también lo lamento, jamás me voy a perdonar por haber sido tan estúpida y confiar en ella – me separe del abrazo y siguió con su relato.

No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió después de tomarme esa bebida, solo que comencé a bailar con un chico y de ahí en mas nada, hasta el otro día amanecí en un hotel – me quede en shock – con un chico a mi lado durmiendo y de pronto la puerta se abrió y era tu padre me miro y se acerco a mi, me tomo del brazo y me saco de la cama desnuda, regreso para levantar al chico de la cama y su rostro que estaba lleno de furia y odio cambio, primero sorpresa y luego desilusión para dar paso aun inmenso dolor, yo no comprendía que era, el chico ni siquiera sintió que alguien lo observaba, yo solo tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme, tu padre se quedo parado observando al muchacho, yo ni siquiera tuve el valor para verlo iba a salir del cuarto cuando tu padre hablo.

Por que bella, por que precisamente con el, si ya no me querías solo necesitabas ser honesta y ya, no necesitabas hacerme esto y si lo que querías era destruirme lo lograste – me dijo comencé a llorar no daba crédito a esto, mis padres eran una muestra clara de amor, y como habían pasado por esto sin que su relación se fuera al diablo o al menos tuvieran consecuencias – no entendía muy bien a tu padre, trate de acercarme a el y explicarle pero fue inútil ni siquiera dejo que hablara y de pronto, el chico despertó algo desorientado y claro se sorprendió de ver a dos personas paradas delante de la cama, pero cuando pudo enfocarnos bien abrió los ojos muy grandes y dijo las palabras mas horribles que halla escuchado.

Hermano que haces aquí – no era posible había escuchado bien, hermano cada letra entro en mi cerebro negándose a creer esto, no podía ser cierto mi madre había pasado la noche con el tío Emmett, no maldita sea no podía ser cierto pero las crudas verdades que mi madre me decía me habían terminado de acabar, algo dentro mío decía que había una lógica para toda esta jugarreta del destino pero cual?el simple hecho de saberlo todo solo hacia que me doliera mas – no – grite – cariño por favor – como pudiste es su hermano mama – le dije a gritos – hija yo estaba drogada y no es excusa pero yo no conocía a Emmett y pues ni siquiera recuerdo a verlo visto en la disco por favor déjame continuar – de pronto la puerta se abrió y lo vi, no sabia como mirarlo ahora .

Princesa te escuche gritar, ah perdón bella no sabia que estabas con ella – dijo mi tío Emmett entrando a mi habitación con esa sonrisa traviesa que al verme se le descompuso, ahora como lo miraba a los ojos, la vida me había dado un giro de 360° grados y lo peor era que ese con el que mi madre se acostó era nada mas y nada menos que el mismo hombre que me hacia sonreír...el mismo que cada vez que me veía recibía un fuerte abrazo de parte de el lleno de amor, después de mi padre, el era al hombre que mas amaba, era mi segundo padre y que hago con esta ola de sentimientos encontrados que me embargan por completo si alguien sabe las respuestas que me lo haga saber por que esto duele y no es un simple dolor que con el tiempo se borrara si no todo lo contrario este se a quedado como una llaga que con el simple recuerdo se abrirá.

Lo vi acercarse a mi madre, puso una mano en su hombre y mama lo miro, algo dentro de mi creció como una llama, quería golpearlo, matarlo por acercársele como con derechos sobre ella y ahora que puedo hacer cuando las ganas de golpearlo eran inminentes pero algo me detenía y era el gran amor que le tenia, esa era la razón... y como pólvora algo estallo en mi cabeza, algo que se arraigo en mi ser como un demonio devorándome y si Emmett fuera mi padre?...


	6. AHORA SI TODA LA VERDAD

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA MEYER YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS LA HISTORIA ES MIA

* * *

CAPITULO 5 AHORA SI TODA LA VERDAD

Emmett quiero hablar contigo – dije usando un tono tan frio en el que nunca le había hablado – claro lo que tu quieras – me dijo serio mirándome a los ojos – mama sal por favor – le pedí, no mas bien era una orden – pero hija – dijo mi madre con preocupación – sal – le repetí en tono frio – como tu quieras hija y se levanto de la cama para salir, el tío Emmett estaba de pie junto a mi cama antes de salir se miraron y por un instante vi como el rostro del tío se deformo en una mueca de puro dolor.

Una vez que mama salió mi tío hablo – lo sabes, si lo sabes – no era una pregunta si no mas bien una afirmación con el mismo – por que – dijo el, sentándose en el lugar que ocupaba mi madre, ese por que era exactamente lo que yo quería saber.

Si tío por que, necesito saber por que me ocultaron algo así – le dije – creíamos que no tenias por que enterarte fue tan, no tengo palabras Nessie nos destruyo como familia, pero afortunadamente lo superamos y es un capitulo en nuestras vidas que no necesitábamos recordar, por que dolía demasiado – me dijo por primera vez lo veía como un hombre que había sufrido y no como el simpático y despreocupado de mi tío.

De pronto me sentí tan cansada, mi mente empezó a cobrar la factura de todas estas emociones y me di cuenta que mi vida dio un giro de 180° grados no podía procesar tanta información por un momento creí ser una computadora que se infecta de un virus que cambia toda tu información y no hay coherencia, así me sentía con un virus que me consumía y poco a poco me fui apagando, la obscuridad me envolvió y solo así me sentí algo tranquila, con paz dejaría que mi cerebro se apagase a causa de ese maldito virus.

Muchas voces me llamaban y ahora que lo pienso no quiero responderles, ya no necesito oírlas, no necesitaba descubrir más mentiras.

Si por fin me di cuenta toda mi vida, todo lo que amo siempre ha sido una mentira.

La perfección no existe y mi vida era perfecta, el mejor cuento de hadas y jamás me detuve a pensar que tanta felicidad podía ser irreal, tenía todo y mas pero a que costó a base de tanto dolor y engaños.

Mi familia siempre fue el núcleo de mi vida, pero que familia tenía, acaso los conocía realmente tantos engaños, odios y mentiras, sabía que mi madre y Emmett no tenían culpa pero todo mi familia estuvo involucrada se invadió de un cáncer.

La desconfianza, la peor de las enfermedades humanas sembradas por esa mujer si no destruyo la relación entre mis padres, va a destruirme a mí, ya no puedo más.

Edward por favor que tiene mi hija – decía mi madre con desesperación

Ni siquiera sabia en que momento entro mi madre a la habitación – cálmate bella por favor ella está bien solo necesita descanso han sido demasiadas emociones por un día – escuche decir a Edward con voz cansada y algo triste.

Había algo que todavía funcionaba en mi, mis padres a pesar de todo me amaban, no importa si Emmett fuera mi padre biológico, Edward ha sido y será mi padre a pesar de todo, trate con todo mi esfuerzo de abrir los ojos.

Descansa mañana será otro día – me susurro Edward tan dulcemente que ahora si me deje consumir por las tinieblas y me perdí en un sueño tan profundo, que esperaba que me sirviera para reparar mi sistema y tratar de funcionar de nuevo.

Me encontraba en un claro precioso salido de cuento de hadas y ha estaba, la quería tanto sin duda la necesitaba tanto llorar a mares con ella por lo cruel y desafortunado que había sido el destino con nosotras, me acerque a ella, pero cuando intente abrasarla, me para en seco y me dijo que me odiaba por tener siempre lo que ella deseo, pero con una sonrisa cruel y una mirada cargada de un infinito odio, me decía que como todo se compensa en la vida, ella tendría algo que yo jamás conocería, la dicha de estar con la persona a la que amas y como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara vi a jake, mi jake el mismo que me protegió cuido y me demostró el sentimiento mas inesperado que yo pudiera esperar de alguien, a quien apenas conozco pero aun sin buscarlo me di cuento que lo amaba, lo amaba tanto no estaba seguro si amar así podría ser posible pero no tenia dudas lo amaba y el a mi, lo llame, grite su nombre y el parecía que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, lo mire detenidamente y de pronto lo vi y sentí que el cielo caía sobre mi.

Tenia esa mirada en la cual te puedes perder por lo hermosa y misteriosa que es, un brillo intenso y lleno de tantas emociones de la cual la más significativa era el amor y un toco de admiración e idolatría por la persona que era a la que observaba, sentía que mis piernas me fallaban y caería al suelo no podía sostenerme, cuando comprendí que jake ya no era mas mío, a quien miraba así era a mi mejor amiga y que por nuestro retorcido destino nos situaban como hermanas a eso se refería Diane.

Jake la amaba y yo para el no existía, lo volví a llamar trate de acercarme a el cuando se giro para mirarme, esa mirada atravesó mi ser, no había nada en ella nada ni siquiera algo cálido que dejara ver que el alguna vez sintió algo por mi, era fría y no había atisbo de dudas cuando su voz sonó igual de lejana y frio que su mirada que seguía conectaba a mi, LO SIENTO RENEESME NUNCA HE SENTIDO ALGO POR TI, LO LAMENTO NO ERA MI INTENCION CONFUNDIRTE PERO ASI SON LAS COSAS AMO A DIANE Y QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA POR SIEMPRE LA AMO RENEESME MAS QUE A MI VIDA DEJANOS SER FELICES.

Sus palabras entraron lentamente a mi cabeza y cuando entendí el significado de lo que decía las lagrimas brotaron por mis ojos caí al suelo, quede de rodillas ante esa figura que ni se inmuto a ver la reacción que sus palabras habían tenido en mi seguía ahí sin moverse y entonces trate de secarme las lagrimas para mirarlo y pedir una explicación cuando su miraba cambio el objeto de su adoración se acerco a nosotros.

Diane – apenas y susurre su nombre necesitaba que me dijera que me explicara - por que- le pedí con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con rebasarme otra vez.

VENGANZA – me dijo en un tono cargado de un odio que dolía enormemente como miles de ajugas clavándose en mi cuerpo.

Desperté gritando y otra vez lloraba no podía ser cierto, era un sueño producto de todo lo que me había enterado, cálmate me repetía a mi misma, tranquila respira tu sabes que jake te quiero y me di cuenta que había dormido demasiado, ya era de mañana, no estaba muy segura así que me levante y fui hacia la ventana, el sol empezaba a salir de entre las montañas, extraño ver un espectáculo de tal magnitud teniendo en cuenta donde estaba era tan tranquilizante ver algo así de maravilloso y perfecto como lo era mi vida suspire al pensar en mi perfecta vida y entonces volví a estremecerme, al pensar en mi reciente pesadilla y reaccione no había visto a jake como se lo prometí, no había asistido al instituto y sin duda debería estar preocupado y yo necesita verlo a pesar de todo lo que me sucedió necesitaba estar con el, hablar con el, que me abrasara, lo necesitaba como al oxigeno, era vital en mi muy desolada y enredada vida, pero como me comunicaba con el no sabia nada acerca de donde vivía o su numero celular sin duda un completo fracaso pero algo entonces mi muy mal gastado cerebro trabajo un poco a mi favor, Jimmy, seguramente el sabría algo de Jake.

La puerta se abrió y mi madre entro, me gire para verla – hija que bueno que ya estés despierta te subiere el desayuno – su tono ere lúgubre algo andaba mal – mama que pasa – le dije que podría ser ahora – nada no pasa nada – sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – eres pésima mentirosa mama, aunque debo reconocer que cuanto te lo protones ocultas muy bien las cosas – lo dije sin pensar y vi como mi madre así una mueca de dolor, genial Ness lo que faltaba sigue hiriendo a tu madre – pues bien si lo que quiere la niña es la verdad, tienes razón hija ya no eres una niña y no hay por que tratar de protegerte de todo – me lo dijo con una rudeza, yo solo pude asentir – después que te durmieras vino a la casa Jessica, armo un escándalo y tu tía Rosalie se entero de todo ella no sabia nada al igual que Jasper, te lo pondré fácil secreto de familia, después de que se aclararan los malentendidos entre tu padre y yo, Emmett se fue por un tiempo para que todos sanáramos nuestras respectivas heridas, viajo por diversos lugares y como sabes fue a chicago conoció a rose se enamoraron y casaron y el creyó conveniente no decirle nada a ella., ayer que vino esa, fue irremediablemente que se enterara, claro reacciona muy mal y se fue de la casa con los niños comprenderás que tu tío esta devastado eso es todo contenta la niña ahora que sabes que harás ponerte a llorar como una niña o afrontar la realidad – me quede estupefacta con todo lo que mi madre me decía pero en algo tenia razón ahora que haría – la verdad – le dije apenas audible.

Que – me dijo sorprendida – necesito que sigas que me cuentes que paso después una vez que sepa la verdad te diré como voy a reaccionar.

Bien, creo que no hay desayuno entonces – me dijo sentándose en mi cama , me senté junto a ella – ayer antes que nos interrumpieran me dijiste que no recordabas como acabaste en un hotel con Emmett – su rostro se crispo por la acidez de mis palabras – si como te lo dije yo estaba drogada y no es excusa pero yo no conocía a Emmett y pues ni siquiera recuerdo a verlo visto en la disco, después de eso fue horrible tu padre le reclamo a Emmett, incluso se golpearon, salió del hotel echo una furia intente seguirlo pero me dijo que me quedara a satisfacer mi lujuria como lo perdida que era, ni siquiera me escucho – no daba crédito, mi padre diciéndole algo como eso a mama – regrese a la habitación Emmett ya estaba vestido y confundido, no entendí por que Edward lo había golpeado, me arme de valor y hable con Emmett, le explique que su hermano y yo éramos novios y que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, me dijo que una chica no recordaba su nombre se acerco a el y le dijo que a una amiga suya le gustaba, el se presento y ella sonrió, le pregunto que si era pariente del doctor Cullen le dijo que si, que el era su padre, ella dijo que vivía en forks y que por eso conocía a el doctor, lo llevo hacía donde estábamos, se presente y comenzamos a bailar y otro cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos tu sabes haciendo una locura.

Tu tío estaba claramente arrepentido, tratamos de hablar con tu padre pero se negó, tuvimos que decirle la verdad a la familia, todos se sorprendieron pero nos creyeron y entonces Carlisle me hizo estudios de sangre donde se demostraba que estaba drogada con un químico que te desinhibe, una vez confirmadas mis sospechas fue a reclamarle a Jessica estaba segura que ella planeo todo, cuando llegue a su casa, el auto de tu padre estaba estacionado ahí pensé que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro exponer a Jessica como la que era y hacer que Edward me creyera.

Toque el timbre y Jessica abrió la puerta no daba crédito a lo que veía ella llevaba puesta una camisa de tu padre la reconocía por que yo se la había regalado – que quieres bella vete de mi casa no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ah por cierto una ultima cosa antes de que te vallas te jure que Edward seria para mi y vez lo eh cumplido márchate y déjanos ser felices – cerro la puerta antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Todos hablaron con el, incluyendo a Emmett pero volvió a terminar en golpes, tu padre se fue cerca de una semana con Jessica a Port Ángeles, cuando volví anuncio su boda con ella – no lo podía creer como había pasado mi padre casado con esa - afortunadamente tu abuelo Carlisle encontró al cantinero que le vendió la droga a Jessica, solo querían que le contara la verdad a tu padre, lo hizo pero el no lo creyó hasta que unos días después, lo encarcelaron por venderle a un joven esa sustancia y el al administrarse a una chica, le dio demasiado y ella falleció por sobredosis, salió en los periódicos por suerte entonces lo vio todo con claridad, Jessica lo había planeado todo – y yo seguía escuchando con atención yo misma pedí la verdad, me gustara o no – tu padre le tendió una trampa, así que ella solo acabo confesándolo todo, claro con unas cuantas copas encima, le conto como lo planeo solo que el extra, era tu tío Emmett, ella pensaba solo dejarlo a la suerte cualquier chico, pero claro para no sentir remordimientos por si el afortunado fuera un sicópata, se tomo la molestia en elegir a uno de buen ver y que aspirara confianza y charlar con el antes, para conocerlo un poco y valla sorpresa que se llevo al descubrir que el suertudo que me llevaría a la cama era el hermano mayor de Edward.

Después de su confesión Edward le reclamo y amenazo con denunciarla por haberme drogado, tenia los estudios clínicos y seria fácil que el cantinero accediera a cooperar por una reducción en su condena, ella prometió no molestarnos mas e irse del pueblo si tu padre juraba no denunciarla.

Después de aclarado todo la situación pidió hablar conmigo y toda su familia pidió perdón y yo la amaba mas que a mi vida intentamos reconstruir todo lo que Jessica destruyo, y claro tu padre hablo con Emmett se solucionaron los problemas, pero había heridas que necesitaban sanar y como ya te lo dije tu tío se fue y solo vino a la boda dos meses después de lo sucedió.

Nos casamos y nos fuimos de luna de miel por un mes, regresamos felices con la noticia de que estaba embarazada y entonces reapareció Jessica, días antes de la boda le envió una carta donde le decía que estaba embarazada y necesitaba que se hiciera cargo de la bebe y de ella, pero tu padre no la leyó, por esos días teníamos miles de cosas encimas así que el no se enteró sino hasta que después de regresar a forks, compramos nuestra casa y nos instalamos en Washington, para que tu padre entrará a la universidad, por casualidad entre las cosas de la mudanza encontró la carta yo le suplique que la leyera, mala persona o no tal vez Jessica necesitara algo o nos pediría perdón por todo lo que nos hizo.

Nos enteramos de que Jessica estaba embarazada, Edward la busco pero no la encontró por ningún lado, naciste tu y no teníamos ni una pista de donde estaba, incluso se contrato a un detective, tal vez seria una mentira y no existía aquel bebe o no era de tu padre, pero aun así existía la posibilidad y esa duda no dejaba tranquilo a Edward luego de 3 años de búsqueda apareció según lo que supimos se cambio el nombre y por eso no dábamos con ella, pero la encontramos en california en un pequeño poblado, era mesera en una cafetería, tu padre fue a verla y le conto que efectivamente había estado embarazada y que la bebe era de el, pero como no se sentía lista para ser madre y menos para criarla sola, la regalo, comprenderás el horror de tu padre y pidió saber a quien, pero no se lo dijo, según ella ese era su castigo para tu padre saber que tenia una hija perdida en el mundo y que tal vez por su culpa, la pequeña seria infeliz primada de muchas cosas, todo por no haberla elegido a ella.

Tu padre intento de todo para que ella le dijera la verdad, incluso recurrió a los medios jurídicos, para que Jessica le dijera a quien le entrego a su hija, pero no se pudo ya que no había evidencia alguna de que Jessica hubiera estado embarazada, y la carta no contaba, ya que la propia Jessica acepto ante el tribunal que había sido un chantaje de su parte para que Edward se casara con ella.

Así pasaron dos años Jessica se fue a México creo y entonces la prima de Jessica se mudo aquí con su marido, el maestro se hizo amigo de la casa y ustedes dos se conocieron y se hicieron amigas de inmediato y así crecieron juntas llamalo destino o casualidad como desees hija, pero cuando Diane enfermo, el medico que la atendió fue tu padre, ahí se entero que la niña era adoptada, ya que necesitaba de ser un trasplante de medula para combatir a la leucemia y los donadores preferentemente debían ser los padres, los señores no tuvieron otra opción de confesarle que la niña era hija de una prima de ellos, la sorpresa fue tan grande para tu padre cuando esa prima resulto ser Jessica, inmediatamente realizo los estudios correspondientes y efectivamente Diane era su hija y le conto todo a sus padres ya que se necesitaba de ese trasplante, se le llamo a Jessica por si tu padre no era compatible pero no quiso saber nada, dijo que la niña era hija de su prima y con eso su problema si , se enfermara o no a ella le daba igual, afortunadamente tu padre fue el donador y Diane se salvo, después de hablar con sus padres y explicarle todo, Edward decidió dejarles a la niña solo con la promesa de permitirle verla y no alejarla de el sin avisar, ellos aceptaron pues estaban agradecidos por a ver salvado a su hija y eso es todo – termino de decir mi madre ahora encajaban miles de cosas el por que nunca supimos quien fue el donador, el que los padres de Diane no pusieran peros cuando nos acompañaba de vacaciones y sobre todo por que papa le toleraba muchas cosas y sobre todo se preocupaba de manera excesiva en que se realizara sus chequeos médicos, mi padre lo quería y se preocupaba por ella no por ser mi mejor amiga, sino por que era su hija…

* * *

Hola a todas mil disculpas por no actualizar es que la uní absorbe mucho de mi tiempo

Me ayudaría mucho que me dejaran un review para saber que les parece el fanfic

Mony Black gracias por estar ahí conmigo siempre, te quiero y espero te guste

KRYSTI BLACK


	7. CON V DE VENGANZA

**CAPITULO 6 CON V DE VENGANZA**

Mama perdóname y tienes razón lo único que eh sabido hacer es llorar y eso no arregla nada primero que nada quiero preguntarte Emmett es mi padre – le dije muy seria – no – contesto mi madre fría y cortante – bien te creo este capitulo se cierra no permitiré que esta mujer nos haga mas daño iré hablar con todos y buscare a la tía rose para explicarle no podemos permitir que aleje a los niños de nosotros su familia creo que me comportare a la altura mama esta experiencia traerá algo bueno al menos eso creo.

Hija tienes una llamada – en el umbral de la puerta estaba mi abuela Esme – me dio el teléfono

Si diga – _disculpa la hora como estas_ –bien y tu – _bien_ – algo pasa cierto, si no por que me llamas a esta hora Diane, además a la casa de mis abuelos como sabes que estoy aquí – _llame a tu casa mas de 10 veces y tu cel esta apagado, asi que supuse que si no has ido al instituto y en casa no contestan deberías estar en casa de los abuelos, disculpa si te incomode, te molesta que te llame_ – no para nada disculpa lo grosera me desperté de mal humor, que te pasa te oigo diferente – _la verdad te necesito no se como decirlo solo que…_su voz se corto y otra muy diferente hablo_hola tu debes ser Reneesme cierto soy Jessica la tía de Diane, la llamada es para informarte que los padres Diane sufrieron un accidente automovilístico y al parecer fallecieron, disculpa que te halla cortado así la comunicación con ella pero no podía seguir hablando creo que te necesita eres como su hermana y por favor dile a tu padre me preocupa la salud de Diane_ – conmigo no necesita fingir lo se todo y no se preocupe por ella estaremos ahí siempre hemos estado con ella a diferencia de otras personas – _eso no importa ahora he regresado y te aseguro no esta sola y que bueno que sepas todo, me alegra ah y por favor salúdame a tu madre chao niña._

Esto era imposible como paso, esa mujer la que tanto daño nos hizo era la portadora de una maldición, a todo lo que se acercaba lo destruía o al menos intentaba hacerlo, primero la relación de mis padres, la de mi familia con lo del tío Emmett, mi vida y ahora la muerte de los señores Donovan que mas podría pasarnos.

Le devolví el teléfono a mi abue y les comunique la noticia – los señores donovan al parecer sufrieron un accidente y están muertos Diane me llamo pero la noticia me la dio Jessica.

Las caras de espanto y tristeza no se hicieron esperar, la abue Esme entre sollozos dio la noticia mientras mama me abrazaba. No me di cuenta, pero todos estábamos en los autos y nos dirigíamos a la casa de Diane para ver en que podíamos ayudar hoy la vería cara a cara como mi hermana y sin mas estaría en la misma habitación con esa mujer, con Jessica.

**POV JESSICA**

Cáncer el medico lo confirmo, tenia un tumor en el cerebro a algo así no quise detalles ya que era inoperable y me condenaba a morir, con tratamiento medico viviría dos años tal vez, claro podría variar pero al menos tendría 8 meses sin que mi condición empeorara ya que pasado ese tiempo mi vida se iría consumiendo poco a poco, desgastándose pero hasta que eso suceda me vengare de todos los que no me dejaron conseguir lo que anhelaba, ser la esposa de un cullen.

Así que aquí estaba de nuevo en forks, odio este lugar pero que se puede hacer, lo primero es recuperar a mi hija claro como si esa niña me importara pero para mis planes es muy importante.

Toque el timbre de esa casa, tan mediocre como la fue la mía pero que se podía esperar del sueldo de un profesor, ahora lo importante es convencerlos de lo arrepentida que estoy, al entrar las caras de sorpresa de mi prima y su esposo no tuvo precio, quería ponerme a reír, cuando después de contarles que estaba desahuciada y muy arrepentida y lo único que haría que muriera tranquila y en paz seria tratar de recuperar a mi hija, unas cuantas lagrimas y sollozos de mi parte y claro poner mi inmadurez y egoísmo como lo que me cegó, para no disfrutar a mi hija y para negarme a darle el trasplante.

Lagrimas y mas lagrimas que empezaba a hartarme, no pensé que seria tan difícil, pero cedieron los muy estúpido, me permitieron decirle a Diane y claro a quedarme cerca de ella, es mas se ofrecieron a colaborar con mis gastos médicos.

La platica con la mocosa fue difícil después de hablar con ella salió corriendo como loca, lo único que me faltaba que estuviera loca, pero era de apreciarse que la chica era muy bella, caballo rubio mas claro que el mío, alta, delgada y esos ojos entre grises y verdes , no cabe duda tenia que ser hija de Edward por algunas fotos que vi en la estancia de la casa tenia esa sonrisa tan característica de el y claro algo tenia de Alice, la forma de su rostro era similar al de ella, no cabe duda era una Cullen de pies a cabeza.

Pedí retirarme, que me permitieran caminar un poco, mi prima beth me pidió paciencia, con toda la falsedad del mundo le dije que mi niña necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente y yo también, así que me retire para seguir con mi plan, la segunda parte llamar a Edward y así lo hice.

Pedí verle y accedió, le dije lo elemental, que quería recuperar a mi hija y claro jamás le diría que el era su padre y que sin mas me gustaría pedirle una disculpa a el y toda su familia, lo pensaría, estábamos en su coche a sus pocas calles del hospital al despedirme, se bajo para abrir la puerta tan caballeroso en eso aproveche para acercarme a el con un supuesto tropezón y lo bese, me dijo que para nada había cambiado, me disculpe, rogué perdón, le dije que no podía evitarlo todavía lo quería pero aceptaba que nunca estuvimos destinados el uno al otro se fue, sin antes advertirme que no dejaría que dañara otra vez a su familia.

Volví a hablar con esa niña y esta vez avance algo, incluso me permitió dormir a su lado, la cosa más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero bueno que se podía hacer mañana seria otro día y lo siguiente en mi lista, es dar una vistita social a los cullen.

La casa seguía en el mismo lugar, tal vez mas hermosa, una digna mansión que debió ser mía y de mi hija, que tonto se oye eso, a mi lo único que me importaba eran las comodidades que significaba ser una cullen.

Me recibió una mujer rubio muy hermosa no lo conocía, al entrar me percate que estaban todos, con caras de cansancio y fatiga, la mujer me cedió el paso anunciando tenemos visitas, las caras que pusieron al verme fueron únicas e imborrable nunca las olvidare.

No se hizo esperar la reacción de bella, al exigirme saliera de la casa, la mujer que me recibió, parecía no comprender nada, entonces a gritos le pedí perdón a Bella y Emmett por permitir que durmieran juntos engañando a Edward.

Parece que funciono como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre todos ellos y las miradas ya no eran para mi, si no de suplica y perdón para rose a hora sabia su nombre, Emmett trato de acercarse a ella, llamándola, las palabras mas gratas para mi por que si yo iba a sufrir una agonía también los cullen.

Perdóname rose no quería que te enteraras así – le dijo Emmett con lagrimas en los ojos, yo seguí ahí deleitándome con mi obra, cuando unas brazos me tomaron a la fuerza y me sacaron de la casa en un principio pensé que era Edward, pero fue Jasper no había por que poner resistencia, ya había logrado lo que quería.

Vete maldita mujer deja de hacernos daño – me dijo Jasper – temblé ante el mortífero tono que uso, podre estúpido pensé, este apenas es el comienzo.

* * *

**E****S CORT****O LO SE, PERO ESPERO UN REVIEW PLIS**

**OJALA ES AGRADE**


End file.
